


Found

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dark Magic, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While recovering from a brush with a sorcerer, Libra meets a guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Still figuring out how to format things... Bear with me.

It was a Risen that had unexpectedly cut Libra off and chased him into the forest, away from the rest of the army, and away from anyone that could possibly lend him their aid. He brushed past trees and bushes as he ran, hoping to find a clearing to face off against his pursuer. He was tiring out, though, and realized that his only chance would be now. Gripping his axe, he rounded on the figure behind him and carved a deep gash into its chest. It wasn’t until the creature had fallen stiffly to the ground that Libra let his guard down. He lowered his axe and tried to slow his breathing.  
It was his own fault that he hadn’t seen the sorcerer lurking through the trees nearby until its magic had already hit him. The spasms brought on by the dark energy coursing through him eventually threw him to the ground, completely unconscious. 

 

He was dead, that much was certain. The Risen don’t leave survivors, and even if they did, no one would have thought to look for his body that far into the forest. This was why, when he heard the sound of another person shuffling around near him, he shot up where he lay, frantically searching for his axe. It took him a few seconds to realize that he had been moved to a cot inside of a medical tent. The next thing he realized was that he was still in an unbearable amount of pain. His head began to spin and a blurry figure made itself apparent in his vision. By the look of it, the figure didn’t belong to any of the army’s other healers. He leaned back, supporting himself on his elbows and willed his eyes to focus on the other person.  


“Hey. Calm down over there.”  


A human voice, at least. That much comforted him. The room still shifted and wobbled, however, and Libra shut his eyes and hoped that he would not throw up.  


He heard the other person rise and shuffle towards where he lay on the cot, and Libra snapped his eyes open once more. If there was anything thing he truly detested, it was this kind of vulnerability around strangers. His past had not been fortunate enough to allow him to blindly trust others, especially when he was injured.  


“You were hit by dark magic,” the stranger informed him. “Maribelle said it might take a while for it to wear off completely. You should stay here until then.”  


Ah, Maribelle. Bless her heart. Libra began to sit up now as he felt relief flood through him at the knowledge that he was, in fact, back at their army’s camp. The good feeling was short lived, however. He had been about to muster up a reply to his unknown keeper, but black spots began to creep into his vision and he was suddenly aware of the sharp migraine threatening to split his head open. He groaned and brought his hands up to clutch at his temples.  


His companion watched him silently for a moment before sitting down on the other end of the cot himself. Slowly, Libra’s vision began to return to him and the initial pain of the migraine subsided into a dull ache. He eyed the stranger suspiciously. If the man was a healer, he was one that Libra did not recognize. Upon further examination, Libra threw that theory out. The man before him had far too much muscle on him to be a simple healer, and the callouses on his hands betrayed years of weapons training. “Where is Maribelle?” Libra asked, when he was finally able to speak up.  


The man did not look towards him. “Everyone is at dinner. There were few injured, so I volunteered to keep watch while they held a banquet.” A pause. Then, “I heard they found you in the forest. You should be more careful next time. It was pure coincidence that they found you at all.”  


Libra grimaced. “I am aware.” He silently prayed to Naga for the patience to deal with the inevitable questioning.  


Surprisingly, the man did not ask him any more about what had happened. He simply nodded to a corner of the tent, and stood. “Your axe and armor are over there. I got bored waiting, so I cleaned them up while you were out.”  


Libra looked, and sure enough his axe and armor sat in the corner, free of any blood from previous battles. “Oh, you have my thanks, but I am more than capable of doing such a thing myself…” he trailed off, realizing that he did not even know the man’s name.  


“Lon’qu.”  


“Lon’qu,” Libra repeated, finding that he quite liked the unusual name. “I’m Libra. And you have my thanks for watching over me.”  


Lon’qu moved towards the tent flap. “Just following orders. I’ll be back.” He lifted up the cloth, and was gone.  


Libra narrowed his eyes at the abrupt departure. Without the distraction of someone to talk to, his pain caught up with him again, as well as the cold bite of the nighttime air. He pulled the blanket that rested over him up to his chin and thanked Naga for his survival. The sounds from the banquet being held outside eventually drifted into his thoughts, and he said his thanks for the safety of his comrades as well.  
Before too long, the tent flap opened again and Lon’qu reentered with a teakettle in hand. He snatched up a cup that had been resting on the bedside table and poured in the liquid from the kettle. The cup was then silently thrust before Libra.  
He took the cup offered to him and pushed himself back into a sitting position. The pleasing aroma radiating from the cup told Libra that it was the kind of tea that he preferred. He took a sip and his gaze met with Lon’qu’s for the first time. “It’s wonderful. Did you make this?”  


The moment didn’t last long, and Lon’qu quickly dropped his gaze to the floor. “Yes. It’s supposed to help you feel better, or something of the sort.” He retired to a stool in the opposite corner of the room.  


“Mm. I’m sure it will.” Libra said, cradling the cup in his hands. It was only then that he noticed the light tremors in his usually steady hands, surely aftereffects of the magic. He sighed, suddenly overcome with guilt.  


“Have you ever been hit with dark magic before?” Lon’qu suddenly asked, deep voice pulling Libra from his thoughts.  


After a few moments of hesitation, Libra nodded. “I have.” He let his mind wander back to all of his previous encounters with the mysterious force. “It is never pleasant.”  


Lon’qu grunted in agreement and crossed his arms. “Well, you seem to be recovering well enough. I ought to leave you to rest.” With that, he quickly moved to leave the tent once more.  


Libra was caught off-guard by the sudden departure. “Wait!” he tried after the man, who reluctantly stopped in the entrance to the tent. He looked back expectantly.  
“Um,” Libra began, not sure of what he was trying to say. “I should hope to see you around from now on. Lon’qu.”  


After a moment’s hesitation, Lon’qu nodded. “I’m sure you will.” With that, he lifted the tent flap and was gone into the night once more.  


Libra was sure he could see a slight blush across the other man’s face as he fled.


End file.
